Overheat
by Usagi the one and only
Summary: Well well, what if our poor kagami suddenly felt A wave of heat travel his body, and what if aomine is gonna be here to take good care of him? (if you know what I mean) How are those two gonna manage this situation? And how did this happen? So many questions, sorry I'm shit at resuming stories... Likely smut, and is gonna be rated M for a good reason.
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys! Here I am, finally writing this story, It's been such a long time It's been on my mind, I couldn't help myself! This is my first time writing a fanfic so it might be a bit short (WAIT, don't be sad, read the next part of the text!) and I reaaaally hope you're all gonna like it aaaand, I won't hide from you that I'm gonna write the next chapters as fast as possible now that I'm in my vacations! \\(*)/ I'll let you enjoy now, I really hope you all like it and it might be a bit crappy haha, but oh well! See u at the bottom

~ • ~

There was no sound more soothing than the sound of a basketball beating against the concrete, thought Kagami before trying to pass by his opponent, the said man blocking him dead in his tracks, not much to his surprise. The fresh morning air seemed to heat up around them on the street basketball court as the challenge faced Kagami head looked at his rival's face,and across from him, blue eyes were watching him intensly with an incredible focus. They had been playing for god knows how long and their battle went on and on, but although sweat beaded on their foreheads, and their breaths came in laboured pants, the excitement they were feeling didn't fade one bit. The redhead tried to get past Aomine again, faked, spinned around the Bluenette, this time succeeding and going for a dunk, leaping in the air with the Bluenette on his toes. He caught up a second too late.

"Fuck, ain't gonna happen again, Bakagami!"

Aomine cursed loudly and went to pick up the ball, but there was no real threat in his eyes, as Kagami replied with the traditional nickname.

"Try me, Ahomine!"

With a touch of smugness in his eyes at having won a point against his rival, and a small bark of laughter.

Yeah, Kagami was having great fun as of now, though he wouldn't admit it to that dickhead (hell no, Aomine would definitely mock him, just like he mocked him for about everything). But it always got his blood rushing playing with Aomine, he couldn't help grinning like a fool. And Aomine could also barely repress his smug ass grin. Playing with the bluenette was always a challenge, and it was refreshing, he felt like he could play for hours and...

Suddenly, Kagami felt weird, like, really weird. He became sluggish, his vision got blurry, his breath hitched, and a wave of heat traveled his body. The redhead shuddered when the cold breeze brushed his skin, and his eyes glazed. His head was spinning and he couldn't line up one straight thought, the air around him burned him. He hung his head low, unable to stand straight. He tried to call Aomine (not that he would be helpful, but he was the only one around, no choice here) but it came out in a small whisper, thankfully not heard by the said oblivious guy. God! He felt so weak, just what the fuck was wrong with him..?! And of course that dumbass is gonna make fun of me if he sees me so weak.

"Oi, what's up dumbass? already out of stamina huh?"

Well, here you go, thought Kagami.

Aomine thought he would get an angry look, and surely an insult with a high degree of maturity flung in his face, but nothing. He felt there was something weird when the redhead stopped moving. But dear lord, what he saw after that moment, he wasn't ready for it at all. Kagami looked up at him under hooded lids, with a blush spreading across his face, his weird brows furrowed upwards, and his mouth slightly gaping, making him look..kinda...cute? ... EWWWW, WHAT THE HELL?! thought Aomine, what's my damn problem? Calm down, just some temporary illness. But somewhere, in the back of his mind, a small voice whispered to him that , maybe, he wasn't that creeped out by that thought. He decided on the spot that this voice was a fucking bitch, and ignored it. Moving on, what was Kagami's problem? The redhead was panting heavily - well, he was before too - but this just wasn't the same, it looked different now.

"-mine.. Aomine.."

Huh? Aomine was lost in his thoughts when he heard Kagami call his name with that voice. It definitely cut on the spot any kind of thinking he had going, and it made his brain freeze and his blood rush in his veins. A cute, high pitched whisper, out of that idiot's stupid mouth, together with eyes filled with something Aomine had never seen in the eyes of his rival until now.

Wait.

Just, what.

Lust? Kagami? Seriously? I must be seing things. Yeah, that's it! ..Or not, the more he looked into those crimson orbs the more he lost himself in them, and Aomine then proceeded to try to calm the fuck down, because, hey, Kagami's his long awaited rival, and a GUY, so surely there must be something really wrong with himself. Yeah that's it, only explanation.

Kagami felt hot. And that, my Friend, was the understatement of the year. Okay, he was more than 'hot', his mind was in a haze, he felt like he was slowly losing control over his body, and worst of it all, there was no reason. Nope. Nothing. It came suddenly, just like bird crap on your shoulder when you walk, and it was just as unexpected. What's more, Aomine was watching him. That made him blush even more and at the same time it annoyed him to no end, how he had called the guy's name without wanting to, and how he had looked at him, that stupid idiot.

At least 2 minutes had passed since their eyes locked. And there they stood, like the two idiots they were, staring at each other.

Not really up to continue their one-on-one in this state, and seing as his 'condition' wasn't getting any better, Kagami finally managed to cut the eye contact with Aomine (thank the heavens) and managed to utter a small:

"I'm..I'm not feeling well..G-guess I'll go home now, sorry.."

Aomine almost (bitch please) got worried hearing Kagami's weak voice, he looked really sorry for himself. And he definitely saw the shudder travel the redhead's body when he started walking away, gathering his belongings left hanging on the bench. Even though they were just playing. Aomine may be stupid, but he at least knew he shouldn't have been cold. That was it for Aomine, he caught up to Kagami -not really hard, given he was walking slower than a slug- and turned him around by putting a hand on his bare shoulder.

"Hyaaah! What the fuck?"

Aomine immediately backed away from him and looked flabbergasted. And suddenly, he lost his shit. Really. He couldn't stop laughing, as he remembered the questionably manly scream of his rival, and the face he made when he turned around, clutching at his shoulder with shock written all over his dumb face. Oh man that was priceless.

As for Kagami, right now he was wallowing in shame as he remembered the feeling of Aomine's hand gripping his shoulder, he hadn't even heard him coming his way! He wasn't ready, it had felt worse than the wind grazing his skin. The warmth of his hand had seeped into his skin, and Oh god his face was probably as red as the tip of his hair.

Okay, maybe he had thought Kagami was being unmanly earlier. But now, that was on an entirely different level. Seriously, who screams like that just from being touched? And, was he pouting? Oh yes. He certainly was. his blush was back in full force, and his cheeks were puffed out, trying to look pissed of. Well, it wasn't working that well, damn this guy was hilarious. But seriously. There was something wrong, this time he was sure.

Aomine asked Kagami what was happening, but the redhead didn't open his mouth, feeling ashamed enough of his problem without having the Bluenette knowing it. And Aomine, being the same good old douchebag, and putting his strange thoughts since Kagami started acting weird in the back of his mind, decided to ignore the obvious discomfort of Kagami and slung his arm around his shoulder and whispered in his ear with a husky voice something along the lines of

"Come on, Kagami, tell me..."

The effect was immediate, and Kagami fell to his knees with a small moan, shaking slightly. Aomine's Hyena laugh could be heard from miles away, and even though Kagami's mind was still hazy, he perfectly managed to scream, his anger at the Bluenette flaring him back to life:

"WHAT THE FUCK?! AHOMINE"

"Haah..wait..Hahaha..Just a minute..hahaHAHAHAHA"

"Dammit that's not funny! UUGH, I don't even know what's happening anymore!"

"Well, hahah, I don't know either"

Aomine was managing to calm himself a bit.

"Ooh real smart. Do you ever say anything useful in your life?"

"Hah? Shut up, like you're any better stupid."

Aomine leered at him with his signature bored expression, having calmed down after teasing Kagami.

"HEY!" He sighed, "Why do I even bother? Anyway, I have to go home, I'm really feeling sick"

Kagami got up as he glared at his rival and tried - yeah, tried - to walk away, the wind on his skin was too much, and he cursed inwardly the 5 minutes walk from the court to his apartment. He tried to gather his thoughts but his mind got hazy again, his head was spinning as if he had drank two bottles of vodka, and suddenly his vision crumpled, his conscience slipped away, he blacked out.

All he remembered was Aomine calling him before he passed out.

Aomine decided against his better judgement to let Kagami get away with his 'sick' excuse, and was about to go too, even though he was kinda disappointed that they didn't even finish their game, and then he saw Kagami a few meters ahead of him wobble and fall to the ground.

If asked by anyone, -even by Satsuki- he would never admit it, but he had panicked. He had let his bag fall to the ground and caught Kagami just on time, before that dumbass hit his head on the floor. The said dumbass was flushed and sweating, and he definitely didn't seem like he'd wake up anytime soon.

"Tch, guess I've got no choice"

The bluenette rumaged throught his rival's bag, and found his appartement's keys with relief, and then took his and Kagami's bag managing to tuck them on his back. He bring that guy home, he'd gone there once or twice when they stayed too long playing on the court. But the question now was how the hell was he gonna carry him?

~•~

I'm back bitches! So? what did you think?! I'm super exited and I've already got way too much ideas for the following!

All kind of comments or suggestions or anything you want to say are welcome, let me know if u liked it, and if there are things you'd want to see in the following, I'd be happy to consider it! See u soon,

Kiss Kiss cinnamon rolls!


	2. Chapter 2

Heya guys! Guess who's back with a new chapter?! Actually, I have way too much work to do, but I really wanted to continue this story,and so I decided to be reckless and wrote this, so here I go, hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and as for the disclaimer, I certainly do not own Kuroko no basuke, ('cause if I did it would be Aokaga non stop) and I forgot to say it in the first chapter, so I'm saying it now and I won't be saying it again lol.

~ • ~

There was some kind of noise in the background.

The noise was actually quite loud.

Kagami started to wake up as there was something really noisy not far away. He slowly opened one eye, and the other. Some memories came back to his hazy mind in a rush, Aomine, basketball, 1-on-1, and then... Right, he fainted. Kagami remembered it all now. Suddenly he got up in panick,

"Where am I?!"

And was surprised to find he was in his appartement, more precisely in his bedroom, so he relaxed a bit. But how did he get there? Just a moment later, the redhead realised the noise had stopped, and footsteps were now coming his way. He felt his heartbeat race and looked around his room seing no hiding spot. But he had another (questionably) brilliant idea. He went to block the door before the intruder came in, but tripped on his own feet, still frail from his weird "sickness", falling face first in front of Aomine, as he just opened this stupid door (Kagami decided to blame it for his fall).

Aomine had actually managed to carry Kagami back to his house without much trouble, but as he had the bags of the both of them on his back, he didn't have much of a choice for carrying him. Yeah, Aomine Daiki had walked in the streets carrying Kagami bridal style. And fuck woud it have been hilarious, if the sight of Kagami blushing and curling up in his arms, closer to him hadn't been so hard to resist. So as soon as he had reached Kagami's appartement, he had put Kagami in his bed, and left him alone. He went to his kitchen to try and prepare something for him to eat, but eh, well, that had turned out quite bad, to be honest. Aomine had dirtied the whole counter, and broken a glass, so he just let the kitchen in a deserved peace after having tortured it, and went to check on Kagami, only to find him on the floor.

"Pfffft! What are you doing?"

Aomine was holding back his laughter as much as he could, as he had saw Kagami tumbling, his face crushing on the floor and his ass swaying up, wiggling seductievly as he tried to get up.

No, no, no. Aomine mentally slapped himself. Today there was something wrong with Kagami. And that was a big problem for Aomine, since because of that something was wrong with him too. He was into big boobs, busty chicks, and all those things and didn't even bother to hide it. So it was normal to think that he had never looked at a man and thought of him as sexually desirable before. Well before, that was. He had never looked at a guy like that until today, and what's more, it was Kagami! But there seemed to be something about him, that made him desirable. His flushed face, his deep eyes, his muscled legs, everything Aomine managed to catch from Kagami looked enticing. He slapped himself mentally once more, and decided to stop this train of thought right here, right now.

"Mhhhmmm, it huuuurts"

Kagami moaned in pain, and was failing miserably to get up. His head was spinning and his body was getting even hotter , craving for something more.

"Here you go" The bluenette chuckled, "You idiot"

"A-ahomine!"

Aomine put Kagami back down on his bed, and deciding maybe it was for the best if he got away from the redhead, started walking away, but something stopped him. He felt a hand catch his wrist, effectively stopping him in his tracks, and so he turned around, looking at Kagami. The redhead was panting and blushing, and looking at him with the same eyes he had looked at him with back on the court. But this time, the lust seemed clear in them, and the sight of this made Aomine's restraint snap.

He jumped on the bed, and pressed his lips against Kagami's. What? He was kissing Kagami? Oh, who was he kidding. He had wanted to deny the attraction he felt to the redhead since this morning, but too much was too much. If Kagami seemed to want it so much, why not just go with the flow? And Kagami definitely wasn't looking displeased, if his whimper was anything to go by.

So Aomine started moving his mouth against Kagami's, finding the feeling of those open-mouthed kisses quite pleasing. The redhead matched his movements, and Aomine was surprised to feel something brush against his tongue; it seemed it was Kagami's. Aomine smirked into the kiss, and stared assaulting the redhead, relishing every small whimpers and moans he made as Aomine kissed him long and hard.

Everything was going so fast. He had seen Aomine walk away, and suddenly his mind had decided that it wanted him to stay..against his will. But his traitorous body had listenned to his mind, and his hand had shot out to grab Aomine's wrist. And now, by some cruel twist of fate, he was lying on his bed, with Aomine on top of him, kissing him, and worst of all, he was enjoying it greatly. He had never felt any kind of attraction to a male before, but right now he had such a strong desire to touch Aomine. And something really weird started to form in his mind. He wanted more. He wanted even more, wanted to feel Aomine's skin against his, wanted to kiss Aomine even more, and so, as he finally gave in and let his needs take over him, he swapped their positions, straddling Aomine's lap, and moaning at the contact of his ass with Aomine's tights, his skin was burning and sensitive. He then went back down and kissed Aomine again, harder this time, and more demanding.

Aomine snaked his hand under Kagami's shirt -the other gripping his hair- and it traveled along his body, running across his back, his abdomen, and circling one of his nipples, eliciting moan after moan from his mouth, making Aomine's blood rush southwards. Girls liked to have their boobs touched, so maybe guys too, huh. Aomine pinched Kagami's nipple, and the reaction was immediate. He arched his back, and moaned quite loud, before slamming a hand to his mouth, face flaming in embarassement. That made Aomine's smirk widen and he pinched it again and again, reducing his rival to a quivering mess, his legs almost giving out. Aomine took advantage of that and switched their positions again, taking of his shirt, and Kagami's after that. Aomine descended against his throat, and started sucking mark after mark, slowly descending to his chest. He circled the already abused nipple with the tip of his tongue, and tweaked the other one between two fingers.

"Aaahnn...A-aomineee! Not...Not enough, ah!"

Kagami was completely losing control over his body, and he wanted more of this new feeling that rose inside of him every time Aomine touched him.

"So needy"

Aomine said in a deliberately husky voice, a sexy tone that should only be used for a certain kind of activities, making Kagami shiver a bit. He decided to give Kagami what he wanted, and bit his small nub, making him moan in a way that was driving Aomine crazy, the more he heard it. He was getting impatient, and as much as teasing the redhead was making him all kinds of aroused, he needed more than that. And Aomine had already saw gay porn in his life, so he knew how this was gonna work. He licked his lips and started sliding down the waistband of Kagami's basketball shorts, taking his boxers away with it with a quick movement. Kagami wimpered a bit as his now aching dick was freed, and he didn't even have time to react as he was fliped on his stomach, his face pressed into the pillow. He turned around to glare at Aomine, not really liking the submissive position, but any kind of threat fell from his lips after Aomine grabed his thights, making him gasp, and lifted his ass up, now on full display for Aomine to see. And by god was Aomine looking, his eyes roaming all over the naked male, finding a new interest in Kagami's round and firm butt. He then redirected his attention to Kagami's flushed face, his eyes almost begging, and he got really impatient.

Through his hazy mind, Kagami understood what was gonna happen, and his body was more than eager to receive it. He started telling Aomine to search for the lube in his nightstand's drawer, but the bluenette didn't let him enough time to finish his sentence, as he stretched Kagami's butt cheeks apart, licking around the now twitching hole. Kagami's eyes widenned as he circled it with the tip once, twice, before entering the tight passage with his tongue.

"Hyyyaaaaah! Ah! Aomi..neee... What are you.. doiiiiing! Nhhaah!"

Aomine picked up the pace, thrusting his tong in and out of Kagami's ass, his muffled cries getting blocked by the pillow, as it seemed Kagami did his best to resist the feeling, though not really succeeding. Aomine licked one last time, before replacing his tongue by his finger, not bothering with asking Kagami if it hurt. But the redhead seemed to be way past suffering, as he stuck out his ass even more, craving for something to make him release all this tension he was feeling since this morning. Aomine added a second finger, and not long after a third, his patience running really low, with Kagami writhing under him, when suddenly, he brushed the miracle spot inside Kagami, making his eyes snap open and his mouth hang slack with a cry falling from his lips

"Aaaaaaaannh! That spot! Hit it again, Aomineeeeee!"

Aomine saw the last shreds of restraint he had burn to ashes as Kagami was coming undone before him, showing him a version of his rival he had never seen before, and probably the most arousing sight he had ever saw. He thrust on that spot again and again, making Kagami moan his name again and again. He then moved so fast that Kagami didn't even have time to lament from the loss of fingers up his ass; Aomine slid off his shorts and his boxer, opened the drawer, took the lube and smeared a good amount on his now painfully hard erection, before burrying himself balls deep inside Kagami in one swift move, making him arch his back and moan long and loud.

He then proceeded to fuck Kagami like there was no tomorrow, making him moan delisciously with each thrust. Aomine angled himself and pushed with force right in his prostate, makin kagami cry out in a beautiful way. The bluenette bend down, hovering over the redhead, and licked his earshell, before whispering in his ear with a seductive tone,

"Do you like it, Ka-ga-mi?"

Thrusting in rythm as he pronounced each syllabe of his name.

"Aaah, Yessssss"

Aomine and Kagami were both about to cum now, and so Aomine thrust even harder in Kagami, making him cry out garbled syllabes of his name, until Kagami saw white, and cummed hard in the sheets, his orgasm followed by Aomine's, as his ass clenched around his dick in an uncontrolable way.

They both fell limp on the bed, and fell asleep not long after.

~ • ~

I will say it right now, but the way I've written this is totally random haha, but I still really hope that you liked it and don't worry, the reason for Kagami's 'condition' will be revealed in the next chapter! I think I've kept the secret well enough, so I hope I'm going to surprise you guys! *wink* See you in the next chapter, bye bye 3


End file.
